


Hold Fast

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: But its still soft, Canon Asexual Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, and oscar just likes to trace them, because its me, if it has other side effects that is just something he is willing to deal with, zolf has many tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Oscar just wants to trace Zolf's numerous tattoos, if that results in other activities, he's very willing to participate.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Hold Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, as your local ace, I absolutely adore all the sex positive/neutral Zolf fics out there, and I just really wanted to add my own to the mix. It's so wonderful to see and I appreciate y'all so much <3   
> That being said, this is my first time writing smut in almost a year... what can I say besides these two are inspiring.
> 
> Huge shout out to [Angel-ascending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending) for helping me figure out Zolf's tattoos <3

Oscar would never not delight in the sounds, and reactions he could pull from Zolf. He had been tracing Zolf’s tattoos for the better part of an hour and Zolf was finally starting to relax and let go, and it was absolutely beautiful to watch.

He had started out with the tattoos on Zolf’s arm, before he was even fully awake, using a light touch to outline the dark swirls and geometric patterns that covered it. 

“Having fun?” Zolf’s voice was still thick, and sleep heavy. 

Oscar hummed as he traced a wave that crashed over Zolf’s shoulder, “I am. Would you like me to stop?”

“No.”

Oscar looked at Zolf to find him smiling softly, bathed in the early morning light, and remembered that when they first met, Zolf headbutted him so hard he got a bloody nose. And now, the world was falling apart at the seams, but they still managed to find each other, to create this small bubble of normalcy. That normalcy would disappear as soon as they left this room, as soon as they barrelled head on into trying to fix everything that had gone wrong. But right now? At this moment, they could have this. They could have each other.

He leaned down and kissed Zolf deeply, but pulled back before Zolf could pull him down and keep him in place. Because when Zolf held on, there was no escaping that grasp, which was something Oscar had  _ absolutely _ enjoyed on occasion, but that wasn’t what he wanted for today. He wanted to help Zolf relax today, to give him release. 

He also wanted to take his time getting there, while he still had the chance. So he leaned back on his elbow and continued to trace along Zolf’s tattoos, now moving across his broad chest. Zolf momentarily looked like he wanted to argue, but Oscar made a slight detour, and swiped his thumb over Zolf’s nipple. His soft intake of breath was all Oscar needed to hear to know he was distracted enough for him to keep going. 

Oscar took his time tracing each and every feathered detail on the swallows on each collarbone, leaving a kiss over each as he finished. He then ran his hand flat across his chest, just to feel the pleasing texture of his thick white chest hair through his fingers. The low soft sound that escaped Zolf as he did so, was just added encouragement.

Next Oscar started on the large ship at the center of his abdomen, slowly going down the mast, and over the sails, just listening to Zolf’s breathing kick up a notch. When he got to the deck, Zolf’s hand gripped the bicep of the arm Oscar was leaning on, not hard, but enough that showed he needed grounding. Oscar just smiled, things were progressing nicely. 

Oscar had a few options at this juncture. He could lean over Zolf, and attempt to get the albatross feathers cascading down his other bicep, leading to the trident, and compass on his forearm, but again, that would leave him vulnerable to being pulled in. The next logical step would probably be the anchor nestled on his opposite hip, which by the way Zolf was starting to squirm, was probably what he would prefer. But Oscar was never one to do the expected, so instead he skimmed his fingertips to the top of the large sea serpent that started at his ribcage, and twined down his side, over his hip, and wrapped around his upper thigh.

Now, Oscar wasn’t mean enough to trace every single, beautifully detailed scale on that sea serpent, they  _ did _ have to leave this room at some point, but he was absolutely sure to hit every one of Zolf’s sensitive points on the way. His fingers grazing over the curves at the middle of his ribs, which garnered a particularly lovely gasp, and when he ran his palm over the body of the serpent that crested over his hip, Oscar heard the first quiet moan of his name. 

“Mmm, feeling vocal today, are we?” Oscar purred as he continued tracing down Zolf’s thigh, very pointedly avoiding his now fully hard cock. Before Zolf could answer Oscar wrapped his hand around Zolf’s rather sensitive inner thigh, grasping the serpent where it circled around, causing Zolf’s hips to buck, and his grip on Oscar’s bicep to tighten, with a much louder moan falling from his lips. 

Oscar chuckled, “Certainly seems that way.” He released his grip, and continued tracing the serpent back to his hips, causing Zolf to whine in the back of his throat.

“You’re such a bloody tease.” Zolf’s voice was husky and strained, but he could still talk. Oscar would have to try and fix that. He ran his hand across Zolf’s lower stomach, just below his navel, his last finger just grazing the thatch of thick hair at the base of his cock. He was sure to give enough pressure that when Zolf’s bucked again, he couldn’t go far, and was rewarded with a groan, and likely the beginning of a wonderful hand shaped bruise on his upper arm. 

Oscar started to trace the anchor at his hip, and was graced with another, more insistent whine. Zolf’s breathing was becoming erratic, and his cock was already leaking onto his stomach. 

Oscar thought about going for the octopus tattoo on Zolf’s other thigh, or the Dwarven runes along the other side of his ribcage, but both of those had somber memories attached. The octopus had extended down over his knee onto his calf which now only half remained. The runes were Feryn’s name written vertically down along his ribs. He didn’t want to bring back old memories, besides, with the way Zolf was shivering under his touch, it was about time he moved things along.

He ghosted his hand along Zolf’s pelvis before wrapping his hand around his cock. The resulting moan was like music to Oscar’s ears. He quickly lost the ability to observe, because Zolf’s free hand was suddenly tangled in his hair, and pulling him down for a searing kiss. Oscar leaned into it, and brought his leg up and over Zolf’s so he could get a better angle to rut against Zolf’s thigh. Oscar hadn’t realized how close he had been, as focused as he was on Zolf. There was also the added factor of Zolf bucking into his hand, and the hand fisted in his hair that was certainly helping things along. 

It didn’t take long for Oscar to feel Zolf tense beneath him; come spilling out over his hand and stomach. Hearing Zolf moan his name against his mouth had Oscar following shortly after.

Zolf removed his hand from Oscar’s hair to gently run his fingers against his cheek. Oscar deftly leaned into it, and started kissing the letters - H, O, L, D - across his knuckles; unfortunately the F, A, S, T on the other hand, was currently out of reach. 

Oscar softly hummed a melody, and with a flick of his wrist, they were both cleaned up. Zolf huffed softly, but didn’t say anything. Neither of them really needed to. They lay there, foreheads pressed together, breathing each other in, savoring this small moment in time, while they still could. Before they had to go out to try and save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come visit me on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hold Fast [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446476) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
